


Cloudy With a Chance of Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's always been writing short stories. One day, he decides to sit down and write an actual novel - everything goes well at first, but then he storms out of his room, frustrated, and he feels like giving up. Jensen distracts him in the sexiest way possible.</p>
<p>(Porn-with-kind-of-a-plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy With a Chance of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://viviansface.livejournal.com/24243.html).

It’s not like Jared is a shy guy. He’s not. But he admits he might be overly sensitive when it comes to his writing – it took him months until he agreed to show some of his works to Jensen, despite them being just short stories. And, well, it takes him just about the same amount of time until he finally tells Jensen he’d like to write a book.

He feels stupid for it. In the end, writing a book is teenage dream. A teenage _girl_ dream, to be exact (well, usually).

But it’s his dream nonetheless. He’s got plenty of ideas, he just needs to sit down and work on them. And he also needs support, which is why he decides to tell Jensen at last. 

“That’s what you’ve been so fidgety about?” Jensen snorts and looks at him in disbelief. 

“Jensen,” Jared pouts like a baby and pulls a sad, shocked face.

Jensen clears his throat quickly and nods, straightening his back. “Right. Sorry. I know how important writing is to you.”

It obviously is enough for an apology, because Jared nudges him in the shoulder just seconds later and raises his eyebrow in this very, very adorable way that makes Jensen want to pinch his cheeks. “So? What do you think?”

“Well,” Jensen utters, “I think it’s a great idea. You know I’m your biggest fan, so I’ll be here whenever you need support.”

And he’s not saying that just because it’s the right thing to do or because it’s what boyfriends do. He actually means it; he does love his partner’s work and in the end, writing a novel really sounds like a great idea. Especially with Jared’s skills.

Jared looks a bit hesitant, like he doesn’t actually want to trust Jensen, but one sloppy kiss pressed against his lips is enough to convince him.

*

Then it begins. Jensen calls it “The Birth of The Great Writer” in his head and it goes fairly good. Jared buys around ten new notebooks (and then is reluctant to actually write something in them, because he loves how neat and clean they are) and starts taking notes.

After a week or so, he exhales like he’s been holding his breath for days and says, “I have the outline.” 

The day after, he sits behind his laptop and gets absolutely lost in the world he created in his head.

And even though he doesn’t really appreciate it, Jensen is being the best boyfriend in the world, actually. He doesn’t say _a word_ when Jared says he’s too tired to cuddle or when he excuses himself and disappears in his study again. He accepts it; damn, he even encourages it.

*

“How’s it going?” Jensen asks after another week.

He gets a smile as a response and some positive adjective. 

“Great,” he says enthusiastically and goes to get some coffee.

*

“How’s it going?” he asks after another ten days.

He gets an unsure grimace as a response and a few seconds lasting humming. That’s it. And that’s not so great. 

“You’re just stuck, you’ll get over it.”

*

When Jared storms out of his study a few days later, Jensen’s not really sure if he wants to ask how it is going. Actually, he’s _pretty sure_ he doesn’t want to ask that at all.

But he does ask anyway. “How’s it going, baby?” He chooses a gentle tone as if he was afraid he might piss Jared off even more.

He’s actually just hanging out in front of the television, not really watching anything just scanning through the channels. He turns the television off the moment Jared’s body falls beside his with a deep sigh.

“I give up,” Jared cries out and runs his fingers through his hair exactly when Jensen turns to the side so he can face him. “I just can’t do this. I’m not Stephen King, damn.”

“No, of course you’re not,” Jensen coos and shuffles closer to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around Jared’s shoulders. “But, Jay, that’s a good thing, you know.”

“Everything I write is shit,” Jared adds as if Jensen never said anything. He does lean against his boyfriend’s body, though. He’s open to being encouraged at least. “It was a bad, bad, _bad_ idea.”

Jensen shakes his head almost immediately. “No, it wasn’t. You’re really great with words, okay? Remember that. Just write it all down and _then_ go back to it and edit it. Just don’t give up. Take as much time as you need, it’s not a competition. No one said you need to get it done in a month.”

Silence takes over them as Jared absorbs Jensen’s words. In the end, he curls up against him and however awkward it is due to Jared being kind of a giant, he rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder for a while.

“Thanks,” he murmurs and turning his head a bit, he places a soft kiss onto Jensen’s neck, right on the pulse spot.

Jensen shivers, mainly because it’s been _weeks_ since the last time they had sex and he feels pretty frustrated over it. He blinks a few times and clears his throat before he says, “Not a problem at all, darling.”

“Okay. I think I want to write down a scene and then I’ll make us some coffee,” Jared announces exactly when Jensen digs his fingers into Jared’s shoulder, trying to let him know he wants something more. He deserves more, dammit, after all those days. He wants more, needs more, who the hell Jared thinks he is if he dares to kiss him like that and then just get up and leave?

“Yeah, good luck,” he says instead of a complaint and sighs when Jared enters his study yet again and closes the door behind him.

Jensen would feel really miserable if there wasn’t a plan growing in his head.

*

It’s just a few minutes to eleven in the evening when Jensen sighs, mumbles, “Let’s do this,” to himself, gets up from the couch and heads to the study.

He’s as quiet as he can, which means he’s also a bit slow. But that’s okay.

Jared is so lost in writing (he still looks like someone punched him in the face at least twice, though) he doesn’t even notice when Jensen creaks the door open and slips inside. Still silent as a ghost, Jensen crosses the room.

“Hey,” he says quietly when he gets to Jared’s table.

Jared jumps at least five inches up and his fingers awkwardly bang against the keyboard, but he manages not to squeak. “Scared me,” he says and giggles nervously. It’s very obvious he doesn’t feel comfortable with Jensen around, not ready to let him read any of his work, but… but it’s not like Jensen’s here for that.

He’s here for something else entirely.

He takes a few more careful steps so he’s standing behind Jared, but no, he’s not actually reading what Jared’s written. (Jared closes the laptop magically quickly, though.)

Jensen rests his hands on Jared’s shoulders, letting them just lay there for a few seconds. He quickly thanks all Gods in his head, because Jared is sitting on a bar-kinda-chair with nothing to lean against (it helps to keep you straightened up, or so the advert said) and Jensen can easily touch him like this. Then he squeezes, starts making circles on Jared’s shoulders, moves his hands up and down, and he doesn’t stop until Jared bows his head and lets out a whimper.

“Jensen,” he murmurs quietly, but Jensen just presses harder on his muscles and takes a deep breath. 

“Don’t tell me you’re too tired for _this_ ,” he says warningly, “because all I’m doing is making you feel less tensed.”

Jared gives a sharp nod that goes unnoticed and sighs again, relaxing under Jensen’s careful but strong fingers. “Yeah,” he breathes out and yes, it does sound more like a moan than an agreement, “but it makes me want to do things I _would_ be too tired for.”

Jensen smirks to himself. “How about you start excusing yourself? You need to take a break.”

“But I, uh,” Jared cuts himself off when Jensen finds a particularly tensed spot and digs his fingers into it, “I can’t.”

Jensen stops immediately – earning an unsatisfied groan – and slides his palms down Jared’s back. “I miss you, Jay. I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to take me right here, you know? I miss your skin, I miss your presence, I miss you,” he whispers and plays with the hem of Jared’s shirt for a while before he slips his hands under it and touches his lower back.

It’s surprisingly good to touch him again. It’s not like he didn’t hug him or touch him in the past few weeks, but it’s something completely different and new when you touch someone in a sexual manner. 

Jared caves in – and it doesn’t even take that much, he doesn’t even fight – and reaches back, catching Jensen’s thighs in his hands. Even through the denim, Jensen can feel the heat of his boyfriend’s fingers. Even if Jared wasn’t trying to pull him closer, he’d go sub-consciously.

Soon, his hands find their own way to Jared’s belly and he’s pressing against Jared’s back.

“I miss you too,” Jared admits weakly and nuzzles his head against Jensen’s belly.

Jensen is just opening his mouth to say something else, maybe try to seduce Jared once more, when Jared gets up abruptly from the chair and attack Jensen’s mouth with his.

It’s a bit awkward for a moment – the chair like an obstacle between them – but then they both take a step to the side almost simultaneously and Jared’s all over his boyfriend. And God, does that feel _good_.

His fingers curl against the side of Jensen’s neck and Jensen goes weak in his knees almost immediately, grabbing Jared’s hips to keep himself standing. Jared’s mouth tastes so good and his tongue is so warm, his lips so welcoming and pressing against Jensen’s, and Jensen couldn’t ask for more.

He’d be happy just burying his tongue in Jared’s mouth, he’d me more than happy with that, but… Jared’s free hand soon wanders down Jensen’s body and rests gently on the bulge in his pants. And damn. _Damn._

“I want you so fucking much,” he breathes out like a needy girl and he feels Jared smile into the kiss. “Please tell me you’re not tired.”

“Fuck no, I’m not tired at all,” Jared says back just a second later. Jensen shivers again, just like he did back on their couch, and his fingers start working on Jared’s belt and then on unbuttoning his pants.

“Ah,” Jensen moans quietly when Jared unbuttons his jeans and stuffs his hand inside, avoiding his underwear completely and going straight for his cock. He runs his fingers over the tip and Jensen’s hips jerk forwards involuntarily, his head banging against Jared’s shoulder.

“Tell me what you want,” Jared mumbles against Jensen’s earlobe and keeps his hands right there, making it impossible for Jensen to move or do anything except breathe.

“I want,” he trails off and swallows, “Want you, in me. I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll remember it for days. I want you – “

“You want me to thrust into your pretty ass, you want me to hold you in place and make you take it, you want me to do exactly that, don’t you?” 

Jensen’s pretty sure that if he were a girl, he’d be fucking wet by now. “Yeah. Fuck, please.”

He’s just about ready to drop to his knees and take Jared with him – he was dead serious, he wants it right now and he _won’t_ wait until they get to their bedroom. He wants the hard woodened floor to leave bruises on his back, he wants Jared to scratch his knees on it – he doesn’t care, but he’s not leaving this room. 

“No,” Jared grabs his forearm and keeps him in place. “We’re not doing it on the floor. We’re doing it right here,” he exclaims and pulling away – damn damn damn, _no, hand, come back_ \- he takes the laptop and places it onto the chair rather carelessly. “Here,” he says again and points to the table as if it wasn’t obvious what he means. 

Jensen doesn’t argue. They’ve never done this, not _in this room_ at least, but in this moment, it sounds incredibly hot. And he’d follow Jared anywhere.

It’s messy. And it’s really not fair – Jared’s still fully dressed with his pants and underwear rolled down to his knees, but Jensen finds himself naked, Jared’s body between his legs and Jared’s hands on his torso.

The table is cold and pressing against his ass just like the floor would be, but he doesn’t mind. He wraps his legs around Jared’s waist and hooks them there, pulling him close enough to kiss him.

It’s not very organized this time – there’s saliva running down his chin just a few minutes later and his fingers are still grabbing at Jared’s legs.

“Come on,” he says impatiently and digs his heels into Jared’s ass to show him rather than tell him what exactly he wants.

Jared buries his fingers in Jensen’s hair and pulls at it roughly. “You want it that much, Jen?”

Jensen nods even though it doubles the pain from the pulling. “Will you do anything about it, or…?”

Jensen doesn’t really know how, but Jared suddenly pulls out a tube of lube out of one of the drawers and the preparation becomes kind of a blur. Later, Jensen distinctly remembers fucking himself on Jared’s fingers and shamelessly begging for more, and he remembers Jared pulling his fingers out and saying, “So ready for me, so needy, almost scared you’d come just from this.”

Jensen is a mess by the time he digs his nails into Jared’s shoulders as Jared pushes inside.

“Still so fucking tight,” he groans but moves in him nevertheless, pulling out and then thrusting right back. It’s exactly what he’d promised it would be – it’s chaotic, mad, slippery, sweaty, hard, deep. It’s exactly what Jensen wanted and it’s even more when Jared leans closer and his lips close over Jensen’s right nipple.

When he starts sucking on it and caressing it with his tongue, Jensen moans like a slut, loudly and desperately, and grabs Jared’s hair, keeping him in place.

He lets go of him after a while, though, saying, “Could you – God, could you touch me? I don’t want to – I want it all to be you, I just – “

Jared doesn’t hesitate and as he quickens his pace, he curls his fingers around Jensen’s dick and spreading the pre-come around, he gives it a firm squeeze.

“One day I’ll make you come just fucking you,” he says breathlessly. His thrusts are quick, but oh so effective – Jensen is going crazy in Jared’s hands. “You look so gorgeous like this, like a little boy offering everything to me, God, I want to lick all that sweat off of you, I want to… Oh, fuck – Jensen – Fuck, I love doing this to you so much. I just – “

Jared runs out of words then, too busy controlling his hips and his hand that’s still working on Jensen’s cock.

Is there anything more beautiful than a speechless writer?

Jared gives a firm, rough thrust after that and hits Jensen _right on the spot_ , and that’s it for him. Jensen doesn’t even have it in him to warn Jared, his muscles just squeeze around Jared’s dick and he comes; it’s overwhelming and strong and when he closes his eyes, it’s like electricity running behind his eyelids and through his whole body.

Jared never stops thrusting into him, never stops hitting Jensen’s prostate – he’s too close. Jensen cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain when Jared comes and pushes himself against Jensen so hard the table actually moves a few inches and their position almost falls apart. 

“That was so good,” Jensen admits in a breathy voice, unhooking his legs from behind Jared’s waist. “Now I suggest taking this to the bedroom so you can get rid of those ugly clothes.”

For a second, he’s almost scared Jared would say there’s a sex scene to be written yet and he can’t postpone that, but then Jared laughs and shakes his head, his hand travelling up and down Jensen’s thigh.

“What can I say? You’re pretty good with words, too.”


End file.
